


Escaping the Big Top

by QueenSuicune



Category: Thomas and Friends - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSuicune/pseuds/QueenSuicune
Summary: After 18 years of torture in an abusive circus, Aurora has finally escaped from the place where she was treated as an item. Being chased by the same people who run the circus, the teen was able to hide on a cargo ship and arrived on the Island of Sodor. Wanting to keep her freedom, she tries to avoid any interactions with humans but was discovered by Henry. Reluctantly, she agrees to go back to Tidmouth Sheds with him but is avoiding the humans still. Soon, the same circus that Aurora escaped from arrives on Sodor and the engines will protect her no matter what. Why are they looking for her and what secret is she hiding
Relationships: BoCo/Duck, Connor/Gordon, Edward/Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine), James/Thomas the Tank Engine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS NOTE IS FROM FANFICTION WHEN I POSTED IT ON THERE*
> 
> This story is NOT a copy/Ripoff/whatever to Kudo Yuichi's story, 'Keeping Her Close'! I told them my idea of this story to see if there are any similarities to their story and they said no. The only minor similarity is the relationships between the engines and the girl in this story, but it will be different from 'Keeping Her Close.'
> 
> So I would appreciate not getting reviews, stating how I stole this idea or get reported because I did ask Kudo Yuichi first BEFORE I started typing this. And you can message them and ask them yourselves to double-check.
> 
> Also, this story will have ships that I ENJOY. With my fanfic sisters Raphianna and Goldensaddletank, I love their Thomas Universe and the couples they made for this universe so all of my TTTE stories will have those ships only. Also, Nia and Rebecca will NEVER appear in my stories for BWBA never should've happened and I DO NOT LIKE those characters.
> 
> Even though Thomas and Friends is set in like the 1940s/50s, I'm going to be adding some modern stuff to it. There will be computers/laptops, cellphones, headphones, basically modern technology but some 40s/50s style clothing, but there will also be modern clothing. Almost like in Fallout 3(I think, I don't remember _')
> 
> My FanFic sister Goldensaddletank edited this chapter as well ^^
> 
> Please don't leave any hate/flame reviews for they can hurt people's feelings when they just want to type something they enjoy.
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoy this story and I am working on Chapter 3 of 'A Sacrifice For Those You Love,' it's just a VERY long chapter I'm doing and debating if it should be done in two parts or not. I will decide when I am finally done with that chapter lol.
> 
> Read, review, and enjoy!

Lightning flashed across the dark sky, briefly illuminating a forest, before the thunder roared, the sound echoing across the land. The rain poured down from the sky, the drops feeling like sharp blades against skin. A puddle splashed as a hooded cloak ran through the forest. Her breathing becoming hoarse as she panted, her bare feet dirty, cut up, and bloodied from running through the forest undergrowth barefoot.

The figure slipped into a puddle and landed face first in the muddy water. A small whimper escaped her mouth as she slowly pushed herself up onto her hands, despite her hands being bruised and cut from hitting sharp stones.

"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" A man's voice yelled, his voice echoing through the pouring rain.

Gasping in fear, the figure struggled to fully push herself up, wincing in pain as she did so. Feet sliding in the mud, she quickly caught her footing and swiftly ran off, her cloak billowing behind her.

Her lungs burned and her legs were aching from running so intensely. Her lack of shoes didn't help, as she kept skidding in the mud, and winced and cursed whenever she stood on pine needles, sharp stones, or twigs. She kept on running, however, reminding herself through gritted teeth that the pain would be worth it- if only she managed to outrun her pursuers.

Fearing that her lungs might give on her soon, a small spark of hope ignited in her heart when she saw a light shining in the distance, like a beacon of hope. She quickened her pace till she came across a concrete platform with shipping containments. Slowing to a stop, the figure panted hard as the rain continued to pour. Trying to take a deep breath, she turned around, and seeing a faint light from flashlights about in the dark forest she was just in. Whimpering, she ran deeper into the yard that seemed like a maze.

Everywhere she ran, tall stacks of the metal units towered over them, casting dark shadows across the ground. The figure skidded to a stop as she sees a crane loading the units and crates onto a huge cargo ship. Staying in the shadows, the figure darted her gaze around until her eyes landed on an antique-looking travel chest. It was spacious- looking, with worn leather straps on the front. It looked more like a carriage trunk that was made in the 1800s. Looking around to see if anyone was looking in her direction, she quickly ran over to the old trunk and opened it.

"THIS WAY!" The same male voice yelled nearby, making her shudder in fear. Looking over her shoulder, trembling in fright, she forced the lid open before slowly climbing into the old trunk. She closed the lid, keeping it open a crack for air- just as a group of 6 men stopped a few feet away from the trunk.

Heart pumping swiftly, she put a hand against her mouth, trying to keep her breathing quiet. The horrid images of where she came from and what those men will do to her flooded her mind and filled her heart with fear, lest she is found and taken back to that hellish place.

….

"We lost sight of her, sir!" One of the men yelled over the rain to the group but focusing intently on the ringleader; though his eyes, along with the rest of his facial features, were obscured.

"You idiots!" The leader yelled as he pulls a whip out. "You need to look harder!" He whipped the ground, causing them -and, unknowingly, the person they were searching for- to flinch at the sound. "That creature is our goldmine and I will not it escape!" He yelled before looking at the trunk.

The figure slowly lowered the lid, feeling her blood run cold.

He _saw._

Her body shivered and the wounds that covered her body, hidden under the makeshift cloak, ached at the fear of the punishment that he and the others will give her when- no, if, she tried to tell herself- they find her. Her breathing quickened as she faintly heard the dark laugh escaping from his mouth.

"You can never hide from me, _monster."_ The leader chuckled tauntingly as he holds his hand out towards the trunk.

Tears fell down the figure's face as her body trembled in fear- she could hear his footsteps get louder as she realizes that she's sliding into a small panic attack. If it got worse, she would most certainly be found.

Punishment would be inevitable.

'No…no…no…no…' she thought, her heart fluttering fearfully in her chest. 'Please…I don't want to go back to that torturous place…not again.' She clenched her eyes shut, preparing for the worse.

The leader chuckled as he stood in front of the trunk. "You thought you could escape but no more. This is your last time and I'll make sure your punishment will turn you into the good little slave." He smiled darkly as he goes to lift the trunk up.

"HEY!"

The men, and the figure in the chest, jumped at the voice. The men looked up. Staring down at them angrily was the crane that was loading and unloading the massive piles of cargo on and off the ship. His dark grey, almost black, body glistened in the lights and rain. His hook was double-sided as it lowered crates onto the ground.

"What are you men doing here?" The crane asked angrily, glaring down at them. "Only authorized people and vehicles are permitted here!"

"Shut it, crane!" The leader of the group yelled. "This doesn't concern you, so shut your mouth before I have you scrapped!"

"That is enough!"

The men looked to their right to see some of the workmen standing there, glaring at them.

"You are trespassing on government grounds and I ask you to leave before I call the police." The manager said as he glares at the men, holding his phone.

"We ain't leaving till we have that chest!" One of the men growled, pointing at said chest.

The figure in the trunk pressed her hands against her mouth tighter. Her breathing increased as tears poured down her face. She pressed her body against the wall of the trunk and clenched her eyes shut, fearing that the lid will open. But instead, her eyes widened when she felt the entire chest being lifted into the air.

"This chest and everything here is not for trespassers to take!" The crane huffed as he slowly turns, moving the pallet with the chest and other luggage's around to face the boat.

"The trunk!" One of the henchmen growled as the ringleader scowled.

The leader of the trespassers growled as he glares at the chest before looking at the workmen surrounding them. "Fine. We'll leave." HE huffed before he turned around, walking away.

"B-But boss?!" One of the other henchmen gasped as they looked at him.

"I said we're leaving." The ringleader growled as he walks towards the entrance, they came in.

The henchmen looked at each other in confusion before following him. "But Boss, the"-

The ringleader rolled his eyes before clapping his hand over his henchman's mouth to shut him up.

"We will find out where that boat is going first before we follow it." He said darkly before looking at the ship, smiling darkly. "Let that _thing_ enjoy its freedom for the time being. I want to see its soul break when it realizes that it can never run from me."

* * *

When she finally felt the trunk stop moving, she took a deep breath and slowly lifted the lid up just a tad. Looking through the crack, she noticed she was now on the boat. Her heart leaped for joy in her chest.

….

"That's everything heading to Sodor!" One of the workmen yelled from the dock as he waved a green flag.

….

Jumping as the boat blew its loud horn in preparation for embarking on its journey, she looked through the crack again, watching the workmen walking up the gangplank and into the boat, disappearing from view.

Hearing how light the rain was now falling, she slowly opened the lid and stood up, her legs shaking.

Climbing out of the trunk, she gingerly closed the lid and cautiously walked over to the boat railing. Wrapping her pale, bloodied fingers around it, she watched the boat slowly creeping across the darkened waters- further away from the port.

"I-I did it..." The figure said softly as a relieved smile appeared on her face. "I finally…. escaped." She muttered happily as she slowly fell to her knees. Never had a word tasted sweeter on her lips.

She brought her hands up to her mouth to cover the sound of crying in rejoice.

...

Turning her head, she realized she could hear some workmen talking and approaching the deck. Panicking, the figure silently ran back over to the trunk and climbed back in, closing the lid.

Her body shook as tears of joys ran down their cheeks, finally happy to free.

"I'm free…" she cried happily as the adrenaline left their body. Feeling how exhausted she truly was after her strenuous escape, combined with the warmth in her chest at finally finding her freedom, it didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep.

…

…

…

_**HHHOOONNNKKKK** _

The figure jolted awake at the sound of the cargo ship's loud horn. Stretching as best as she could in the chest, she rubbed their eyes and blinked a few times. They can see a thin stream of light coming into the chest from where it opens as they gently lift the lid up. She blinked as the sun's bright rays hit her eyes before bringing an arm up to shield them as she slowly got to her feet.

She made a humorous, self-deprecating comparison to a vampire rising out of its coffin.

Staring at the beautiful blue sky and white clouds, she suddenly noticed an island in the distance. Removing the hood of her cloak just up to her forehead revealed the face of an 18-year-old girl. Her skin is pale, like the ivory of piano keys, with her cheekbones visible and bright sapphire-blue eyes, sunken in from years of starvation, neglect and abuse.

Small amounts of golden blonde hair tumbled free, being teased by the breeze. Her bangs, tipped with the same shade of blue as her eyes, were swept to the side.

However, the strangest part of her was that her pupils resembled those of a cat's-narrowed slit. Intelligence and curiosity sparkled in them, eagerly absorbing her surroundings, feeling safe in the knowledge of her newfound freedom.

Hearing the familiar footsteps of the ship's crew, she quickly ducked back into her chest and shut the lid, again keeping a crack open to let air in

"I'm glad to finally arrive on Sodor." One of the men chuckled as he and two others walk past the chest.

"And get real food in me." Another man hummed longingly as all three of them laughed.

The girl watched them walk past the chest before looking back at the island. _"Sodor…"_ She thought as she rests her chin against the edge of the chest, smiling warmly as she stares at it still. _"My freedom…"_

On the Island of Sodor, Brendam Docks was bustling with life. Both steam and diesel engines were busy shunting trucks full of cargo and other imported goods while others were busy pulling the trucks away. Cranky, Carly, and Big Mickey were busy unloading and loading the ships and trucks of the cargos and goods.

"You're all set, Thomas." Cranky said as he lowers the last crate into the empty truck, a huge chest resting on it.

"Thanks, Cranky!" Thomas smiled as he blew his whistle twice, slowly puffing down the tracks.

* * *

As Thomas puffed through the countryside of Sodor, in the chest, the female figure slowly opens the lid completely and sits up. Her eyes widen as the beautiful scenery rushed by her. The warm summer sun shining brightly as the wind blew against her cloak. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel scared. She leans her head back as she inhales the summer air, feeling alive for once.

"It's beautiful here…" She said softly as she looks towards the front of the train. "But I have to find a place to hide. I don't want to be seen, especially by humans." She hummed as she looks around her for ideas.

She knew from previous escape attempts that the fields are a terrible idea because of how open they are and how easily anyone can spot her. Sighing quietly, she looks towards the engine pulling the goods train and smiles as she sees them about to pass a huge wooded area.

"Perfect!" She said happily, yet quietly, so she wouldn't be heard.

Climbing out of the chest, she looks back towards the engine, but mostly at its cab. She can see two figures, but they were too busy looking forward. Smiling to herself, she stands up and jumped out of the truck tumbling onto the ground.

…..

Groaning in pain, she slowly sits up, holding her head, and looks around. She watched as the train goes by, easily catching a glimpse of the blue engine with a yellow '1' on its side disappear along the tracks.

When the tank engine was completely out of sight, the girl was met with silence, the only noises were from nature itself- but unlike her escape through the forest the previous night, when her heart was pumping and her lungs screaming as she ran for her life, here, she felt tranquility and peace.

These were strange new feelings- but not unpleasant ones.

Smiling brightly, she laughs quietly before laughing louder, but also showed her long and quite sharp K-9 fangs she had.

"I'm finally free!" She exclaimed happily as she skips deeper into the woods.

She smiled as her bare, dirty feet was met with the soft summer grass and leaves that decorated the forest floor. The sun's rays cut through the small spaces in the trees as the forest animals scattered about. She placed a hand on a tree before pressing her head against it. She never felt an actual tree, or any other natural thing with her always being confined in a small, tight 'cage.' She shivered from remembering her terrible 'home' and shakes her head.

"No more thinking about that wretched place." She told herself. "I am free, and I am no longer going back there, or being near humans." She hummed as she looks around the calm forest.

Smiling she walks deeper, loving, and appreciating the nature around her. The animals near her were on alert but they didn't run, sensing a strange aura surrounding the girl. She hummed as she picks some of the few flowers that were growing in the forest, enjoying the scent of them for the first time. She was so used to smelling the scents of the circus, that she forgot what the true smell of nature was.

"Water!" She gasped happily as she runs over to a huge crystal-clear lake.

Her eyes widen at the crystal blue water and how clear it was. She can see the calm bottom and the different fish as swam around. Sitting down at the edge of the lake she gently puts her flowers down and gently puts her hands into the water. She shivered at the cold water as she cups her hands, scooping the water up. Staring at her reflection, she brought her hands to her face and drank the water- enjoying, no, savoring the crispness and refreshing cold water.

"So much better than the water they got from a puddle when it rained…" She said quietly as she drank more of the freshwater. Wiping her mouth, she stood up and grabbed her flowers before walking off. "I'm glad this forest is untouched by humans." She continued humming softly to herself. "A place like this needs to thrive without the worthless humans killing it like how they harm everything they touched."

She didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground before it was too late. She gasped as she tripped over it and rolled down a hill nearby.

* * *

Henry sighed contently as he relaxed in his forest during his break. He always enjoyed spending his free time with Edward or in the forest. The people of Sodor called this forest 'Henry's Forest' because of how he always spends his time here, and when he helped repair it after a storm by taking the fallen trees away. It's been quite a few years since that terrible storm, and the forest had grown so beautifully since the new trees were planted.

"This forest sure has come a long way, huh, Henry?" Sam, Henry's fireman, asked as he and Dave looked up at the green tender engine.

"It has." Henry chuckled softly. "It's still so calm and beautiful as it always was. I hope it stays here for a long time." He said softly, smiling as he watched the birds fly around.

"I have a feeling it will." Dave laughed softly, looking at his engine fondly, "Now let's get going, our break is almost over." He said as he and Sam walked over to the cab.

"Can we come back here later on?" Henry asked hopefully as he moves his eyes to look at him.

"I don't see why not." Sam smiled as he starts to climb into Henry's cab.

Henry smiled as he looks back at his forest, enjoying nature while he can. But soon, he thought he heard a strange noise- a noise he never heard in his forest before.

"Sam, Dave, do you hear that?" He asked a tad nervously. His crew was confused.

"What are you hearing, Henry?" Asked Dave, puzzled.

But Sam heard a faint… screaming coming from the trees.

"I hear it…. It sounds like a scream." He said. "Sounds like a human, too." He gestured towards the area the noise was coming from, "listen." He instructed his friend.

Soon, all three of them started to hear the faint screaming- and it was slowly getting louder as it came towards them.

Looking through the trees, a figure wearing a hooded cloak rolled down the hill, screaming before suddenly slamming into Henry's wheels and coupling rods, hard.

She groaned in pain as she slowly sat up, holding her head to try and regain some sense of stability before daring to stand.

Her cloak was torn in places from when it was snagged on twigs.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked as he ran over to her to help her up, and check for any injuries that might require medical attention.

The girl quickly looked at him in fear as she sprang up and ran off- but she only managed to run a few feet before she felt a sharp pain move up her leg.

" _Shit!"_ She thought as she collapsed to the ground. Hearing two sets of footsteps heading towards her, she turns her head and glared at them. "Come any closer, and I will rip your throats out." She hissed dangerously.

Sam, Dave, and Henry froze as they noticed her eyes. Her eyes were a deep sapphire color, but what froze them were her pupils- narrowed, looking like tiny straight lines with points at the top and bottom. They also noted how her eyes were somewhat sunken in and her cheekbones visible. Her teeth were bared, showing her sharp fangs. She kept her hand on her ankle as she continued to glare at the huge engine and two men.

"Dave and Sam won't hurt you." Henry said softly, trying to calm her down.

He felt his boiler grow cold as she turned her sharp cold gaze onto him- which made him feel small and the intensity of her glare made him feel that she was staring straight into his soul.

The girl continued to stare at the engine in the eyes, trying to find any malice. For some reason, she felt calm, and timid, aura surrounding the green engine. Henry noticed how she relaxed slightly before tensing up against when she glares at his driver and fireman.

"Uh…m-maybe you two should get into my cab?" Henry suggested to the two men quietly, fearing for the lives and safety of his friends.

"But she's hurt." Sam sighed as he goes to take a cautious step towards her. "We can't leave her here, Henry, she needs help."

"One step closer and you'll be dead." The girl spat threateningly, causing Sam to stop in his tracks. "Just like humans, think they know everything." She growled animalistically.

"Come on, Sam." Dave said quietly as he puts his hand on his shoulder. "We can make sure she's alright at the sheds." He whispered quietly in his ear.

"I heard that." The girl spat angrily. "There's no way I'm letting humans near me again. Unless they want to die." She huffed.

All three beings looked at her in fear and concern, wondering exactly what happened to her.

"Please…" Henry said softly. "We can take you back to the sheds I stay at, for you can have shelter at least."

The girl hummed in thought as she stares at them judgingly. She heard her stomach growl.

"You'll also get food and drink." Dave said softly as he and Sam take a step back. "We'll get you whatever you want when we arrive there."

The girl looked down at her stomach, which rumbled, before looking up at Henry. "…I'll take word, engine." She said softly, relaxing a bit. "But I do not trust the words of HUMANS." She sneered, glaring at the Fireman and Driver. Slowly standing up, she gently limped towards Henry's running plate, glaring at Dave and Sam when they took a step closer to aid her.

"Wouldn't you rather go…" Henry started to say but stopped himself when she glared at him, distrust and hatred burning in her beautiful eyes. "Uh…n-never mind." He chuckled nervously.

The girl relaxed a little bit more before jumping onto his running plate. She winced as she felt the pain flare up again before gently laying on her stomach. Henry watched as she slid her feet against her sides as her right wrist crosses her left wrist, laying in a similar formation to that of a cat. Sam and Dave looked at each other in concern before climbing back into Henry's cab. Feeling fresh coal being shoveled into his boiler, Henry blew his whistle twice before slowly puffing down the tracks.

"Go the normal speeds you always travel." The girl commanded huffily, still laying like a cat. "I have no interest in traveling at a slow pace."

"But that would be dangerous for you." Henry gasped. "You could fall off going down a hill, or if I have to slam my breaks or if I derail…" He said in a worried voice.

"Don't care." The girl huffed. "Go any slower and I'll jump off here and now."

"We could get fired for letting you ride on Henry's running plate in the first place!" Dave argued. "We'll definitely be fired if he sees you on his running plate traveling at fast speed."

"Another reason why humans are pathetic…" The girl muttered angrily. "Whatever." She huffed as she lays her head down. "If we go anywhere else besides this so-called 'shed,' I will not hesitate to slice your stomachs wide open." She threatened. _'I will FIGHT to keep my freedom. No matter what I do…'_ She thought as she looks down, glad her hood was up.

She felt Henry tremble and heard the two men gulping in fear. But she also felt slightly more comfortable in the engine's presence. Henry bit his lip as he looked at the cloaked figure on his running plate. Sure, he was scared of her and her eyes are cold and bitter, but also saw fear hidden in her eyes when she relaxed a bit.

"Umm…w-what is your name?" Henry asked softly, wanting to break the tense air surrounding them. The figure remained silent, making Henry believe she wasn't in the mood.

"…Aurora…" She said quietly, making Henry look back down at her.

"Aurora…that's a nice name." Henry smiled slightly, glad to make tiny progress. "What about your last name?"

"Don't know." Aurora hummed softly, shrugging her shoulders. "Don't remember."

"Where did you come from?" Henry asked softly.

"A place that I would rather die than go back too." Aurora huffed in distaste. "Honestly, I was hoping I would die in that place every single day I was there."

"W-Why would you want that?" Henry asked softly, feeling sadness bubble in his boiler.

"Better off you not knowing, whatever your name is." Aurora said firmly.

"My name is Henry." Henry said softly, smiling a bit. "I'm Sir Topham Hatt's number 3 engine."

"Sir Topham Hatt?" Aurora huffed. "What kind of lame name is that?"

"Sir Topham Hatt is a very generous and kind man." Henry huffed, not wanting to hear his employer slated. "He's nice to everyone and every engine on his railway, even if he does get cross sometimes."

"Generous and kind man." Aurora huffed in annoyance. "There's no such thing." She muttered as she slowly relaxes on his running plate. Henry wondered what this girl had been through to believe that kind humans didn't exist.

He'd met plenty- there was Sir Topham Hatt and his wife, Lady Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt's mother, Dowager Hatt, was kind as well, though she did get rather bossy sometimes, but never maliciously. And of course, he'd met many kind people who either worked for the railway or who were frequent passengers and friends with the engines, such as Mrs. Kyndly. He was on the verge of telling the girl about all these people- but he realized that she was too stubborn in her views about what humanity was like- cold, unfeeling, cruel.

Ah well, maybe she'll find out for herself that not all humans were bad. He knew that, and his friends knew that. Maybe she just needed to see it for herself?

"Why do you hate humans?" Henry asked instead, softly so he wouldn't startle her. Hearing no response, he looks down at her guest and sees her chest/stomach area under her cloak rising and falling steadily. "I feel sorry for her…" He said softly, looking back at the tracks.

"She must've gone through hell to act like that." Sam said softly from his cab. "Which would explain why she hates humans. I mean, her eyes looked sunken and her hair's a tad dull, as well."

"But why distinguish humans as something different from her?" Dave pondered quietly. "She's human as well."

"Probably because of what she's gone through?" Henry asked in confusion. It didn't make sense to him either.

Though then again, he'd never met a human with sharp fangs, or eyes like Aurora's before.

"Could be." Sam hummed in thought. "When we return to the sheds, we'll call Sir Topham Hatt to see if you can stay there with her and explain the situation. She's obviously alright with engines apparently. Or at least with you."

"Yeah…" Henry said softly as he puffs down the tracks towards Tidmouth Sheds.

* * *

The sun had started to set when the Steam Team headed back to their berths at Tidmouth Sheds. The sky was a beautiful red color, slowly fading to purple as the night came.

"I can't wait to get back to _my_ shed to sleep." Gordon huffed pompously as he puffed behind Edward. "All these back-and-forth trips are tiring."

"There have been more tourists arriving on the island this summer." Edward said gently. "Even though Duck got his slip coaches a few years ago, which have helped to speed up some runs, we're still doing too many trips."

"Not to mention all of their luggage." James groaned tiredly. "I'd rather be pulling my coaches instead of _luggage cars."_ He snorted in disgust. "I'd much rather be pulling passenger trains so everyone can see my beautiful red paintwork."

"Every engine has to do their jobs no matter what, James." Emily reminded him with a gentle chiding as she puffed next to him. "No matter how much they hate it."

Thomas and Percy giggled behind the two engines. "Relax James. I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt will let you pull your coaches tomorrow." Thomas smiled warmly.

"Henry?" Edward asked in confusion as he slowed to a stop on the Turntable, seeing the green engine in the sheds. "You're back early." He said happily as the turntable starts to move. He was happy to see his true love here so soon.

"That's…because I had to stay here for the rest of the day." Henry chuckled nervously. He watched as Edward reversed into an empty berth next to him.

"Probably because he got sprayed some water and wanted to hide in a tunnel." Gordon teased smugly as he puffed onto the turntable after Edward.

"That did not happen." Henry huffed crossly, glaring at Gordon, who was stifling chuckles. "It's because I found… someone." He watched as Gordon moved into an empty berth.

"Found someone?" Emily asked as she puffs onto the turntable.

"She rolled out of the woods and landed against my wheels." Henry said softly. "We convinced her to come with me here and she's been asleep this entire time." He said softly as he looks at his running plate.

"I was wondering why there was a tarp on you." Percy said as he looks at his older brother. "Is she under it?"

"She is Percy." Henry smiled slightly. "Though, she doesn't like humans. Threatening to k-kill them if they got too close."

"Kill humans?" Dylan, Gordon's fireman, asked in confusion as he walked out of the shed. "Surely that's an exaggeration- especially since you guys helped her."

"I've never heard of anything like that." Gordon huffed. "I don't even think there's a violent human on the island."

"I don't think so." Thomas said softly. "There's always an exception to the rule, Gordon."

"I have to agree with Thomas." Edward said softly, looking at his two brothers. "Whilst Sodor has never had any violence that would harm humans, we don't know anything about her past."

"Because there is nothing to say."

The engines, along with their drivers and firemen, all looked over at the figure on Henry's running plate. They froze as they saw the sunken sapphire, cat-like eyes glaring at them suspiciously, angrily, and a little bit of fear. Henry, having already suffered under the glare, tries to calm her down.

"They're not going to hurt you." Henry said softly, trying to get her to relax. "They won't get near you. I promise." He said, smiling gently as he saw her shoulders relax.

"I came from a hell of a place, no thanks to humans." Aurora snapped as she jumped off his running plate. She stumbled as pain shot up her leg again but ignored it.

"Everyone, this is Aurora. Aurora, this is Edward, Gordon, James, Thomas, Percy, and Emily." Henry smiled as he looks at them.

"Charmed." Aurora muttered before sighing a bit. "Hello."

"Hello, Aurora." Edward smiled before frowning in concern as he watched her limp. "Are you alright?" he asked her kindly.

"Just a slight pain, nothing more." Aurora said dismissively as she slowly walked over the tracks, staying far away from the drivers and firemen, looking around. "Nothing I'm not used to."

"You should get it checked out at a hospital." Emily pointed out in concern as she watched her limp over the rails. "It could be more damaged than you think."

"Trust me, I would know." Aurora huffed angrily. "And you can thank humans for that."

"Good humans would never hurt others." Zack, Emily's driver, pointed out. "Especially on Sodor."

"Get bent." Aurora snapped, a growl in her voice as she glared daggers at him. "All humans are the same in every way possible."

"Preposterous!" Gordon huffed angrily.

"Yeah!" James huffed in agreement. "Every human on this island wouldn't hurt anyone else."

"Oh really?" Aurora laughed bitterly. "So, you know what every human does when they're alone or with their families while in their homes?" She asked tauntingly.

"Well…" Percy hesitated as he looked down at his buffers. "No, but…"

"Then how do you know the people of this island are 'good?'" Aurora asked challengingly. "All of you think that humans are these so-called 'beings' who care for you when they are nothing but lying, cruel, abusive, controlling creature who should all be killed off!" She growled dangerously continuing to glare at them.

"What proof do you have that all humans are bad?" Thomas challenged. Sure, he'd met rude travelers before, and many horrible people- even when he went to the Steelworks on the Mainland a year ago, when the workmen there helped Frankie and Hurricane imprison him, preventing him from going back home to Sodor; but Sir Topham Hatt, his driver, and his fireman, they were always so kind to him.

"You want proof?" Aurora growled quietly. "Fine." She spat as she ripped her already torn cloak off.

The engines, firemen, and drivers gasped in horror as they look at the 18-year-old in front of them. All she wore was a burlap sack she had fashioned into a dress with the right side missing, exposing her stomach, most of her breasts, and barely covered her more 'personal' area. Bones were visible under her skin. Scars, burns, slashes, bruises adorned her thighs, stomach, neck, arms, and back. Her golden hair and blue-tipped bangs were filthy and matted. But what shocked them the most was the two triangular cat ears on top of her head and a cat tail swaying behind her. Like her hair, they were also a golden blonde with blue tips.

"Is this enough proof?!" Aurora yelled angrily as tears slid down her cheeks. "How humans used me as their personal plaything because I am different?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE?!" She screamed as she collapsed onto her hands and knees.

"The humans beat me, torture me, RAPED me because I am DIFFERENT…" She cried as her body shook, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Watching every day in a cramped cage as my 'master' allowed people to do whatever they want from me…from kids, teens, adults…every single human did this to me…" She sniffed as she furiously wiped her eyes. "Wondering every single day why your parents gave you up… wishing you weren't the plaything of cruel humans…hoping every day that you would die to end the suffering…" She muttered quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself, crying out her sadness, grief, pain and hurt for the first time in years- something she would never have been allowed to do in captivity.

The engines and their crew were shocked into silence at Aurora's story and her accompanying scars. They could do little more than the look on in sadness at the weeping soul in front of them- who had been damaged beyond all limits. They were all surprised she was still alive after all she had been through.

Glad to feel he still had steam, Henry slowly puffed out of his berth and stopped in front of her.

"Come here, Aurora." Henry spoke in a calm, soft voice.

Aurora looked up at him with a broken face. She slowly put her cloak back on and silently climbed onto his running plate. Soft whimpers escaped her mouth as she slowly got onto her knees. Gently pressing her face against his cheek, she placed her hands on his cheek as well.

"I just wanted to live happily…not in a cage-like some animal…" Aurora cried softly; her voice slightly muffled as she cried against his cheek.

"I know you do." Henry said softly as he slowly backs up into his berth. "And you can, here on Sodor."

"Henry's right." Thomas smiled warmly at the cat girl. "We'll make sure you live the life you want."

"You might want to tell her in the morning, Thomas." Edward said softly, a warm yet sad smile on his face. "The poor thing cried herself to sleep."

Henry looked down as he watches Aurora sleep against his cheeks. Tears were still slowly sliding down her cheeks as she slept, but he can see the relaxed look on her face.

"I feel sorry for her…" Fredrick, Percy's driver, said sadly. "It's no wonder why she hates humans."

"I agree." Sam said quietly. "I would be the same if I had been in her shoes."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Percy asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, Percy." Benjamin, Percy's fireman, hummed softly. "But we'll all worry about it in the morning." He said as he rubs his engine's running plate comfortingly. "But for now, all of you rest. Night engines." He hummed as he and the other firemen and drivers walked off.

"Night." The engines mumbled; certain it might be a while before they could sleep.

* * *

The sun had finally set, and the skies above Sodor became a dazzling dark blue. Stars twinkled in the night sky and the moon cast a pale white light over the island.

The only other lights at Tidmouth were those in the sheds; one in the turntable's operating hut; and three lamp posts scattered around the yard.

"I…feel bad making her reveal all of that…" Thomas said quietly as he looks down. "She… I didn't want to force her into showing us and telling us, what she went through…"

"She probably needed it." Emily said quietly, trying to reassure her friend. "She's probably been holding that in for years."

"And sometimes you do need to cry to feel better." Edward said softly. "Perhaps now that she's done the hardest part of her journey, she'll be able to seek the light she's looking for after so long."

"I wasn't much help either…" Gordon muttered quietly. "I feel… ashamed, for how I acted earlier."

"You were just being you, Gordon." James chuckled teasingly, trying to lighten the mood a little. The situation was making him uneasy, and he didn't like it.

"Hopefully Sir Topham Hatt can help her." Henry said quietly, making the other engines look at him- and at the sleeping figure on his footplate.

"So do I." Percy said quietly. "But she hates humans."

"We'll figure it out in the morning, Percy." Henry said softly. "For now, let's just let her rest. She needs it."

"We all do." Gordon added.

Saying goodnight to each other, the engines slowly fell asleep, one by one, waiting for the morning to come. Henry stayed up a bit longer, looking at the girl asleep against his cheek. After revealing her past, so far, he can see just how broken she truly was. Seeing her shiver, he slowly backs up into his berth completely, hoping to seek some warmth for her.

' _You will never have to fear about being in that kind of situation anymore.'_ Henry thought as he watched her sleep. ' _I'll see if I can convince Sir Topham Hatt if I can be her guardian since she seems to trust me enough.'_ He thought before yawning as sleep finally overcame him.


	2. Broken Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping a horrible circus, Aurora found herself on the Island of Sodor. Thinking she is finally free of humans, all that changed when she ran into Henry and his workmen. Cautiously, she eventually agrees to join him back to Tidmouth Sheds where she met the other engines. After revealing everything to them, Sir Topham Hatt arrived the next day where Aurora ran away from Tidmouth out of anger and fear. Eventually, she is found by two engines who want to care for her like Henry did.

**_CRACK_ **

_Aurora whimpered as she collapsed to the ground, completely naked. Fresh whip marks covered her back as her blood slowly slid out of wounds. Her body was dirty and fresh bruises on her arms and thighs. A white sticky substance coating her inner thighs, stomach, and some of it dripping onto the dirt floor. Soft whimpers escaped her mouth as she looked up at the two men behind her, one holding a whip and the other zipping his pants up._

_“You should teach your pest some manners.” The man huffed as he glared at the ringleader._

_“Don’t worry, she will be punished for her actions.” The ringleader said coldly, glaring down at the cat-girl._

_“See that you do.” The man growled as he put his jacket on. “I want to ‘play’ with her tomorrow and I want her to scream and beg for her life.” He growled lowly before leaving a small tent._

_“You stupid, vile creature!” The ringleader growled as he constantly whips the trembling girl multiple times with his whip. “You angered one of the best-paying customers in this godforsaken town and you just had to ruin it!”_

_The girl whimpered and covered her head as she felt the stinging pain caused by the leather whip. “I-I…” She tried to call out in a quiet whisper._

_“Do not talk back to me, cat!” The ringleader sneered as he whipped the side of her neck. Soon, a dark, sinister thought entered his mind as he started to laugh darkly. “I know the perfect punishment to put you through now.” He chuckled as he pulled out a sharp blade, attaching it to the end of his whip._

_Aurora’s eyes widen in fear as her body begins to burn in pain from the familiar sight. “P-Please…don’t…”_

_“I told you to stop talking back to me!” The ringleader sneered angrily as he swiftly slaps his whip, the blade slicing across her body like a hot knife against butter._

_Aurora screamed in pain as she felt the blade and the leather whip slashed across her back, sometimes slicing her front. The cold blade glided across her skin gracefully, creating long, deep, and clean lines against her body as her blood flowed out of the wounds. After five minutes of the torture, the Ringleader stopped his whip as the catgirl collapses in her own pool of blood._

_“Take this freak back to her cage and hold her food and drink for a week.” The ringmaster huffed as he stormed the tent._

_Aurora whimpered in pain as one of his henchmen grabbed her by her tail and started to drag her. The pain she felt was intense and moving just made it worse. As she was dragged through the dirt, her body left a trail of blood from the tent over to her small cage with a small amount of straw in it for bedding. The cage itself was barely tall enough for a Labrador retriever to stand up fully. The henchman opens the cage’s door and throws the catgirl into it. Aurora whimpers in pain as her bloodied body slams against the iron bars of her ‘home’, feeling some of her ribs crack as she lands on the wooden floor. She slowly looks up as she watches the man close and locks the cage door before walking away._

_Old bloodstains decorated the wooden floor as Aurora painfully curled up. Her body shivers from the cold wind as the only source of warmth is the scarce amount of straw on the floor. Wincing a bit, she slowly starts to lick her wounds, trying to get the dirt out of them. From years of torture, the catgirl had gotten used to the taste of her blood, and with her being flexible thanks to her feline DNA, made cleaning all her wounds all over her body. Tears fell down her face as she lowered her hand, trying to scrape the white sticky substance on and in her body._

* * *

Aurora shivered as she lays curled up, soft whimpers escaping her mouth. Tears fell down her cheeks as her body shivered in fear. Eyes shooting open, she quickly sits up as she fully awakens.

**_CLUNK_ **

Aurora groaned as she held her head from hitting something hard. Her makeshift hood fell off, revealing her blue-tipped dirty blonde ears and messy hair.

“Are you alright, Aurora?”

The cat-girl froze at the voice but slowly relaxed when she felt the warm familiar tone of his voice. Blinking her eyes to clear her vision, she looks to the left at his green boiler before looking at the black part of his funnel and side of his face.

“I am, Henry…” Aurora said softly as she put her hood back on. Flipping onto her stomach slowly, she arches her lower back and stretches like a cat.

“Are you sure?” Henry asked in a confused voice as he watched her crawl to the front of his running plate. “You were tossing and turning in your sleep, whimpering.”

“Just a dream…” Aurora said softly as she pulled her legs up. Looking to her left, she watched how the rest of the Steam Team slowly moved out of their berths, waking up. “Why are all of you awake this early?”

“Sir Topham Hatt comes here this early to give us our jobs.” Edward yawned as he slowly puffs up next to Henry. “That way we won’t cause confusion and delay on the railway.”

“Hmm…” Aurora hummed in thought as she makes sure her tarp cloak stays around her body. “Sounds like a pain.” She said softly, glaring at Sam and Dave as they walked past her to reach Henry’s cab.

Sam and Dave avoided looking at her, wanting to gain a little of her trust as they walked into their engine’s berth. “Are you sure we did the right thing?” Dave whispered as they started to inspect Henry.

“She needs a doctor to help her.” Sam whispered back as he climbed into the cab. “The poor thing has probably never seen one and her wounds looked infected. Sir Topham Hatt said that he’ll bring a female doctor with him to try to help her.”

Aurora’s ear twitched as she heard their conversation, her eyes narrowing a bit. She slowly scoots closer to Henry’s face, pulling her legs closer to her body. Henry and Edward looked at each other in concern as they watched their guest shy away for no reason. Hearing tires on the gravel, the engines looked to their left as they saw a blue car stopping near the tracks. A fat man slowly climbed out of the car, wearing grey pants with a white shirt, yellow vest over it, and a black suit jacket. He wore a black tire around his neck with black and white shoes. What stood out to Aurora was the top hat resting on his head. The cat-girl stared at the man with fearful eyes, not noticing someone else climbing out of the car.

“Good morning, Sir.” The engines said happily while Aurora continued to stare at him.

“Morning.” Sir Topham Hatt smiled as he held a clipboard. “First of all, I would like to introduce you all to Dr. Forest”

“Hello, engines.” Dr. Forest smiled warmly as she waved at them. Her brown hair that reached mid-back and the warmest of light green eyes. She wore a lab coat with a blue blouse, white pants, and black flats.

“Stay back!”

The engines, Sir Topham Hatt, his assistants, and Dr. Forest all looked over at the girl standing on Henry’s running plate. Her ears and tail hidden under cloak as her sapphire cat eyes glared at Sir Topham Hatt with hatred. Her body trembled as her mind told her to run from the man who looks like the Ringleader.

“You won’t take me back!” Aurora hissed as she took a trembling step back, her eyes narrowed with fear and hatred. “I’ll never go back to that hell!”

“Take you back?” Sir Topham Hatt asked in confusion.

“He’s not taking you anywhere.” Henry said softly, trying to calm her down. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Lies!” Aurora spat as she never tears her gaze from the Fat Controller. “He dresses like the human who tortured me for years!” She hissed as tears fell down her face.

“My dear, no one is going to hurt you.” Sir Topham Hatt said softly as he and Dr. Forest slowly walked closer to her. “I brought Dr. Forest with me to make sure you’re healthy.

“I know all about you ‘doctors.’” Aurora hissed as she glared at them. “You say you want to make sure I’m alright, only for you to hold me down and have your way with me.” She growled lowly.

“You poor girl…” Dr. Forest said sadly, looking up at her in sympathy. “I would never do such things to you.”

“Female doctors are the worst.” Aurora huffed bitterly. Seeing them get closer, she easily jumps up high enough, landing on top of Henry’s funnel. “I won’t let you touch me!”

“The poor dear has gone through so much trauma…” Dr. Forest said softly as she looked up at her. “She didn’t deserve to go through so much trauma…”

“U-Uh, Sir? Dr. Forest?” Henry asked worriedly as the two looked at the green engine. “Maybe I can talk to her?”

“You can try, Henry.” Sir Topham Hatt said softly before looking at the doctor. “I am so sorry about this.”

“It’s quite alright.” Dr. Forest smiled warmly at him. “From what you told me, as described by your workers, I had a feeling that it would turn out like this.”

Sir Topham Hatt nodded and lifted up his clipboard. “Alright, engines, time to go over your jobs.”

The engines didn’t really respond as they looked over at the catgirl worriedly. They never saw anyone react like that towards the Fat Controller, even when he has his moments. Aurora continued to stare down at Sir Topham Hatt and Dr. Forest, eyes full of hatred and fear.

“Can…you climb down so we can talk, Aurora?” Henry asked softly as he started to back up into his berth.

Aurora stayed silent as she continued glare at the two people. However, she crouches down as she slowly climbs down to his running plate, almost like a spider as she crouches on the silver running plate. She watched how the door to his berth closed before she relaxed again. Henry watched how her body relaxed under her cloak, feeling bad for her.

“I know you’re scared, but Sir Topham Hatt would never hurt you. And Dr. Forest seems nice.” Henry said softly.

“You don’t understand.” Aurora said softly as she slowly took her hood off, her foot-long cat ears flicking a bit. “He dresses like the man who kept me a prisoner for most of my life…” She muttered as she completely sat down on the cool metal. “You don’t know what it’s like to be beaten, raped, tortured, be called a freak of nature.” She whispered softly, her hair shadowing her eyes as tears began to fall. “I just want to live in the light where I am considered an equal.” She muttered before she started laughing darkly, causing a chill to go through Henry’s boiler. “But the world is nothing but a dark place where humans only care about themselves. They don’t care about anyone who is different from them. They only see me as a creature that shouldn’t be alive. A monster. A demon. That’s all I’m ever going to be towards them.” She growled through gritted teeth, holding back a sob as more tears began to fall.

Henry looked at her with a sad look on his face. This girl has suffered through so much that it caused her to fear almost everything. All of his years pulling trains and he’s never seen a human, or catgirl in general, so scared. He could feel her body tremble as she curls up closer to his boiler. Biting his lip, he looks at the door of his berth before looking back at her.

“You don’t have to worry about that here on Sodor, Aurora.” Henry said softly, watching her ear twitch. “Everyone on the island is so kind and caring, they wouldn’t treat you badly.”

“That’s what they all say.” Aurora huffed bitterly, curling up some more. “But one look at me, they change into the horrible monsters that they are…” She spat as she narrowed her eyes.

“It’ll be alright, Aurora.” Henry said softly. “I’ll be right here the entire time and I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”

“...Promise?” Aurora asked quietly as she glanced at him.

“I promise.” Henry said softly, smiling a bit.

“…Alright.” Aurora said softly as she stood up. “But ONLY if you stay.” She warned as she eyes him, putting her hood back up.

“I will.” Henry smiled as he watched the doors of her berth open. Taking a deep breath, he slowly puffs forward. “Sir? Aurora is ready to have Dr. Forest look at her but…I promised her that I would stay with her through it…”

“Hmm…well…we are very busy today with the summer tourists…” Sir Topham Hatt hummed in thought as he looked at his clipboard.

“Tch…typical…” Aurora scoffed as she leaned against Henry's boiler.

“I wouldn’t mind doing Henry’s jobs as well, Sir.” Edward said as he puffs forward a bit. “At least until they’re done.” He smiled warmly before looking at Henry, causing the green engine to smile back at him.

“Very well then.” Sir Topham Hatt smiled as he lowered his clipboard. “Edward, you will work on Henry’s jobs until he is available.” He smiled before he looked at Dr. Forest. “Do you have everything you need?”

“Inside.” Aurora said firmly as the two adults looked at her. “In the shed or leave.” He growled lowly. “And only she and Henry are allowed.”

“Sir?” Henry asked quietly, hearing Edward leave his berth followed by the other engines.

“If it’s the only way for Dr. Forest to look over her, then it's alright.” Sir Topham Hatt said softly, smiling warmly at him.

“Thank you, Sir.” Henry smiled as he slowly backed up back into his berth.

“Those two leave as well.” Aurora hissed as she glared at the two people in Henry’s cab. “And every other male here.”

“Don’t worry, they won’t be here.” Dr. Forest smiled warmly as she looked at her. “Only Henry and I will be here.”

Soon, Sam and Dave climbed out of Henry’s cab, walking towards the entrance. Aurora easily jumps on top of Henry’s boiler and glares at them as she watches the two males. Both males shivered slightly from the intensity of her glare as they left the berth, closing the door behind them. When the doors closed, Aurora relaxed a tiny bit before sliding down to stand on Henry’s running plate. She turned her eyes towards the female doctor, eyeing her as Dr. Forest put her small bag down and opened it. Henry was worried about Aurora’s reaction, he could feel her trembling as she sat on his running plate near his cab.

“It’ll be alright, Aurora.” Henry said softly as he let some steam flow out from under him. “I’ll be right here.”

“Yeah…” Aurora mutters as she watches Dr. Forest lay a small tarp on the ground and put some doctor equipment on it. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered the last few ‘doctors’ who saw her and hissed softly.

“I promise you that I won’t hurt you with these.” Dr. Forest said softly, smiling a bit at the scared cat girl. “I’ll even let you examine them first.”

“I highly doubt that.” Aurora huffed under her breath before cautiously and slowly climbing down to the ground.

Her hand tightly held onto Henry’s running plate, her sharp claws scratching against the metal. Aurora’s body trembled under her cloak, Henry easily noticing the trembling against his running plate. Aurora slowly crouches down, keeping her grip on Henry as she stares at the doctor’s tools. Dr. Forest smiled warmly as she backed away from the tools, allowing Aurora to examine them. The teen gently grabbed a stethoscope and lifted it up, examining it. After a few minutes of examining each tool, Aurora slowly stood up and nodded to her.

Dr. Forest smiled as she took cautious steps towards her tools, making sure not to startle her. “Alright, I’m going to need you to remove your cloak for I can start to treat you.” She said softly.

Aurora narrowed her eyes and hissed as she tightly grabbed onto Henry’s running plate. “Like hell you are.” She spat bitterly.

“She’s only going to see if you are healthy.” Henry said softly, trying to relax her. “And I’ll be here with you, so you aren’t alone.”

Aurora stood there, contemplating what Henry said. Sighing softly, she hesitantly lets go of Henry’s running plate and froze. Biting her lip nervously, she slowly grabs her cloak and gently takes it off. Dr. Forest’s eyes widen as she sees the cat ears and tail, but mostly from how badly Aurora looked. She can see the cat girl’s bones easily and the scars and infected wounds that covered her body. Scars were long and even went under the burlap ‘dress’ she wore. As she continues to look at the tortured female, she can tell how petrified she really is. The cloak was a source of protection and security to her and without it, she revealed her true self.

Aurora trembled as she looked to the side, gently weaving her tail through Henry’s coupling rods in a frightening way. With her cloak, she could easily hide from prying eyes, the only time she felt free from her prison. Without it, she felt like she was back in her small, cramped cage as thousands of people stared at her with hungry and hateful eyes. Tears started to slide down her cheeks as she tried to block out the memory.

“Aurora…” Dr. Forest said softly, seeing one of her cat ears twitch in her direction. “I’m going to need you to remove your outfit.” She said softly.

Aurora flinched as her trembling hands slowly started to take the torn sack of a dress off. All of the times humans told her to do the same in hungry voices, sometimes full of anger as some just ripped it off of her. Standing completely naked in front of the doctor, Aurora dropped the burlap sack and clenched her eyes shut in fear. She was used to feeling the touches of others play with her body in sickening ways that it made her stomach twist disgustingly. As she waited, she felt no other hands touch her as she slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head slightly, she noticed how Dr. Forest’s eyes were filled with sadness as the doctor’s eyes stared at her body.

Dr. Forest can easily see the heavy amount of damage on Aurora’s inner thighs, pelvis, and breasts as the rest of her body seemed to be covered in slash marks. Her inner thighs and pelvis were a lot worse and showed deep wounds that were in the process of healing and becoming infected. The other wounds on her body were a deep red, almost black in color from lack of treatment. The smell of rotten flesh started to fill the area, nearly making the doctor gag. She never thought she would look this bad, even after the description Henry’s crew told Sir Topham Hatt. An awkward silence fell between them as Aurora kept her tail around Henry’s coupling rods. Dr. Forest gently picks her tools up and gives Aurora a small reassuring smile as she slowly walks closer to her.

* * *

“What are you going to do about her, Sir?” Sam asked quietly as he and Dave stood near the Fat Controller.

“I’m not entirely sure, to be honest.” Sir Topham Hatt sighed a bit. “She appears to be too old to be put into an orphanage or a foster home.”

“It also doesn’t help that she despises humans greatly.” Dave muttered in thought as he crossed his arms.

As the men chatted quietly amongst themselves, Henry looked down in worry. He knew that she would harm any of them if they tried to get close to her, let alone make her go somewhere else. Somewhere where she won’t feel safe or free. Even though it’s been a day since he met her, he felt a strange protective sense wash over him when she revealed herself to them last night. As the three men talked, Henry frowned a bit when he felt Aurora’s hand tightly grabbed his running plate. He knew she was listening to the men, even though they were talking quietly. Biting his lip worriedly, he looked at them and took a deep breath.

“...I...I want to be considered her guardian, Sir.” Henry said firmly as he looked at them. “...Please?” He slightly smiled nervously

The three men looked at him, shock and confusion on their faces.

“Her Guardian?” Sir Topham asked as he looked at his Number 3 engine. 

“Yes, Sir.” Henry said firmly. “I would like to be her guardian.” 

“How are you going to take care of her, Henry?” Sir Topham Hatt sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “She’s going to need shelter, food, clothes…”

“I’ll figure something out, somehow…” Henry muttered quietly. “But, I can’t let someone else take her, Sir. I’ve seen how she acts. She is PETRIFIED of humans, wanting to harm them if they got too close because of what they did to her. I’m the only one she feels slightly comfortable being around and I don’t want to feel trapped anymore.”

* * *

Aurora turned her head to look at the massive green engine next to her, eyes wide in shock. Even though the three men were talking quietly, she heard every word they spoke. The disinfectants, the shots, feeling Dr. Forest stitches some of the deeper wounds, none of that mattered with Aurora's attention on the three men. She was angry and scared as she listened to them. They were thinking of ways to take her someplace else. Somewhere she was going to bed ‘caged’ again. She was about to flee, not wanting to be near them until she heard Henry’s voice. He wanted to be her guardian, the one who would protect her.

Dr. Forest smiled warmly at the teen in front of her, cleaning her tools. The girl’s body was covered in bandages and wraps, some slightly stained in blood. She was honestly glad the men talked because they distracted Aurora enough. She knew they were talking about the cat-girl since Aurora’s ears swirled in that direction along with her eyes. The way her body tensed, how she tightly grabbed Henry’s running plate, and the way she bared her teeth were a given sign. Standing up, she grabs her things and leaves Aurora alone to give her space.

“I believe that is the wisest choice we have.” Dr. Forest said, causing the four to look at her. “Aurora does seem more relaxed being around Henry, more so than towards humans.”

“I...have to agree with Henry and Dr. Forest, sir.” Dave said softly. “Sam and I can provide food and clothing for her.”

“And she can stay here at Tidmouth.” Henry smiled as he looked at the Fat Controller.

“I’m not sure…” Sir Topham Hatt hummed worriedly. “Raising someone is hard work and you’ve never watched over a human before.” 

“He’s not going to allow it.”

The small group of humans and Henry looked over to Henry’s right, seeing Aurora standing next to his buffers. Wearing her hooded cloak made from a tarp, her sapphire eyes were cold as she glared at the humans. Her cloak completely covered her body but they can see how she is trembling from anger and sadness.

“Just like humans, thinking they know what the ‘best option’ is for those who are different.” Aurora sneered as she glared at them.

“I didn’t say anything about that.” Sir Topham Hatt said softly, trying to calm her down. “All I’m saying is that-“

“SILENCE!” Aurora hissed, causing all of them to jump. “You are the same as the ones who did this to me!” She growled lowly, hearing a train puffing down the tracks and heading towards Tidmouth. “All of you are!”

“Aurora, please!” Henry begged, wanting her to relax again. “You aren’t going anywhere! I promise.”

Hearing the train starting to go past Tidmouth, Aurora looked up at Henry. Her eyes were filled with anger and sadness before she ran off.

“Aurora!” Henry and the others cry out, seeing her run towards the passing train.

Aurora ignored him as she ran as fast as she could. Using her cat eyes to judge the distance and speed, she jumps up and manages to grab the edge of one of the coal filled trucks. Wincing in pain, she slowly pulls herself onto the truck and lays on the coal.

“Aurora…” Henry said quietly, looking at the train as it slowly disappears from sight.

* * *

Aurora silently sat on top of the coal in the coal truck, tears falling from her cheeks. Her face showed no emotion as she stared at the glossy looking coal. She should’ve known that she wouldn’t be allowed to stay there, no human would give her the luxuries because of what she is. A monster. Wiping her tears away, she looks up and barely notices the purple engine that seems to be a Manning Wardle L Class type of locomotive. Not wanting to deal with anyone, she looked around and noticed a field of tall grass with rocks scattered about. She didn’t realize she was riding the train for this long to be out of the busy part of the railway. Standing up, pain shot up her right leg as he hissed in pain. Her leg buckling under her, she collapsed off of the coal truck and landed on the second pair of tracks. Rolling a bit, she groaned as she slowly pushed herself up. Pain filled her body from hitting the metal rails as blood started to stain the bandages covering her. As she curled up in the middle of the tracks to fight the pain, she didn’t notice the slight vibration coming from the rails.

“Doing alright, Douggie?” Donald called out to his brother, the twins pulling/pushing a long train of quarry stone.

“Aye, Douggie!” Douglas called back. “This wee train is no trouble.”

“Aye, we’ll be done in no time!” Donald smiled as they continued to puff down the tracks at a fast pace. 

Squinting his eyes a bit, Donald sees a dark tarp resting on the tracks and starts to slow down a bit. His eyes widen when he sees an arm moving out from under it as he puts his breaks on, hard. Douglas gasped as he slammed his brakes as well, the two engines and their train screeching as they tried to come to a stop. Sparks flew as their wheels skidded down the tracks, heading towards the girl. Hearing the sound, Aurora slowly looked up to see a black CR Class 812 engine trying to stop completely. She didn’t move, wanting the engine to end her life for she can finally be away from humans. The screeching sound getting closer, she closed her eyes as she prepared for the worst. Donald clenched his eyes shut, fear filling his boiler as he feels himself slowly down. As he slows down, he feels the figure pressing against his running plate as he starts to push them back before coming to a complete stop. Panting hard, he opens his eyes to see the figure still crouched in front of him before moving back a bit.

“Oi, Donnie!” Douglas called out, panting hard from the sudden use of his breaks. “Everything alright?!”

Donald stayed quiet as he looked down at the figure, shocked how the figure continued to stay on the track. “What were ye thinking?!” He yelled angrily and worried. “You cannie just lay on the tracks like that! You could get killed!” He panted angrily as he stared at her while his driver scrambled out of his cab.

“Death sounds pleasant at the moment…” Aurora mutters as she stares at the ground.

“Are you alright?” Ben, Donald’s driver, asked as he knelt down to her, gently grabbing her arm.

Within a blink of an eye, Aurora swiftly turned around to glare at him, slashing his face with her claws. Eli screamed in pain as he covered his face with his hands, blood dripping down as Aurora quickly jumped up. Landing on Donald’s running plate, she winced as the pain in her leg before she jumped on top of his funnel.

“Stay away!” Aurora hissed dangerously as she glares at the drive. “Any closer, and I’ll rip your throat out.” She threatened.

Donald stared at his driver in shock as his fireman ran over to him. His eyes widened when his driver lowered his hands, showing four bleeding slash marks going across his face.

“What did you do that for?!” Drake, Donald’s fireman, yelled as he glared at the girl. “He was only trying to help you!”

“Lies!” Aurora growled as she glared at him. “All humans are selfish and ignorant creatures.” She hissed as blood drips off her hand.

“Humans aren’t bad, lass.” Donald huffed as he glared up at her. “Everyone on Sodor is nice.”

“Hmph!” Aurora growled as she turned her head. “Goes to show you know nothing…”

“Donnie, what’s going on?” Douglas called out, hearing the yelling from the back of the train.

“This wee lass laid on the rails when I almost ran over ‘er and she just slashed Eli’s face.” Donald called back, feeling the tension in the air around me.

“Wut?” Douglas called out, not fully hearing him.

“Ack, I said, a wee lass laid on the rails when I almost ran over ‘er and she just slashed Eli’s face!” Donald yelled back, annoyed from repeating himself before looking up at the girl. “How ‘bout we calm down and you can climb down?”

“I will once THEY leave.” Aurora spat as she glared at the humans.

“There are some bandages in the cab.” Drake said as he gently led Eli back to Donald’s cab.

“It stings like a paper cut…” Eli winced in pain as he pulled out his handkerchief, wiping the blood away.

Keeping a close eye on the humans, Aurora slowly crawled down to Donald’s running plate in a spider-like motion once they were near the cab. Relaxing a bit, she slowly sits on Donald’s running plate and rubs her leg. Donald looked down at her, unsure of what to do about her. She injured his driver and her voice sounded fearful. Looking around, he was glad no other engine was around but knew he and Douglas shouldn’t stay on the main tracks. Blowing his whistle twice, he started to force his wheels to move in an effort to pull the train. Not knowing everything that happened, Douglas blew his whistle twice as he started to help Donald. Both engines moved the train slowly and onto a siding, Donald making sure Aurora stayed on his running plate. Coming to a stop, and an awkward silence filled the air as Donald looked down at the silent girl.

“Now then, what ‘ere you doing on the tracks, lass?” Donald asked softly as he watched her.

“Wasn’t my plan…” Aurora muttered quietly as she looked at his running plate. “Though being killed wouldn’t be a bad choice…”

“Why do ye want to kill yerself?” Donald asked softly, feeling sorry to hear her say that.

“After escaping from a place I was tortured for years, I still can’t find a place where I can be free…” Aurora muttered as she pulled her knees up to her chest under her cloak. “And humans make sure I never achieve it…”

“No human on Sodor would do that to ya, lass.” Donald said softly. “They all help each other.”

“So I heard.” Aurora huffed quietly. “But that is untrue…”

“It is true.” Donald hummed as he looked at her. “ A lot of people on Sodor are nice. Like Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt.”

“He is not part of that.” Aurora growled as she glared at him. “He is the worst of them.”

Donald’s eyes widened when he saw her cat-like eyes, the sapphire colors cold like ice. He can see the anger in them but can also see the fear and sadness in them. Something about her made him have a strange feeling of making sure she is protected. Looking around, he hummed a bit before he came up with a conclusion.

“Ok, Douggie!” Donald called putting his confused brother in the back. “I’m going ta take this lass back to our shed! I’ll send Duck ta help ya!”

“Wut?!” Douglas gasped as he narrowed his eyes. “No! You are nay going without me!” He huffed in annoyance.

“Well someone needs ta take the train to Arlesburg!” Donald called back, letting steam out.

“Well I am noot going by myself!” Douglas grumbled as he slowly puffed up next to his brother. 

“I was going to send ya another engine to help yew.” Donald grumbled as he glared at him.

“We were BOTH assigned this train, Donnie.” Douglas huffed.

As the two Scottish engines bickered between each other, Aurora constantly looked between them. As they continued to argue, a soft giggle escaped her mouth before she started laughing a bit louder. Both Scottish engines stopped arguing as they looked at the laughing girl on Donald’s running plate. Her laugh was soft but was filled with happiness as she held her hands close to her mouth. After a few seconds, Aurora slowly stopped laughing, and as she stared at Donald’s running plate with a small smile on her face.

“S-Sorry…” Aurora said softly as she looked away.

“No need to be sorry, lass.” Douglas smiled as he looked at her. “It’s always good ta laugh.”

“Aye, lass, Dougie’s right.” Donald agreed as he looked at her. “Now then, since we’ve all calmed down, my name is Donald and this is my brother, Douglas.”

“...Aurora…” Aurora said quietly, feeling a bit calmer around the twin engines before standing up. She winced a bit and stumbled backward, putting her hand against Donald’s cheek.

“Easy, Aurora.” Donald said softly, both him and Douglas looking at her in concern. “Where do ye think yer going injured like that?”

“Away from humans or to find a place to die…” Aurora said softly, slowly removing her hand from Donald’s cheek as she lifted her injured leg up a bit.

“Why do ye want to die?” Douglas asked in a soft, sad voice. 

“It’ll be better than living in a place where humans want to keep me trapped for their own selfish reasons…” Aurora muttered quietly as she wrapped her cloak around herself some more.

“Yew keep sayin’ tat, but never say why.” Donald said softly as he kept a careful eye on her.

“It’s...hard to say…” Aurora muttered under her breath, keeping her leg up.

“Tell ye what, ‘ow aboot we take ya back to our shed for you can rest?” Douglas suggested, looking at her leg.

“Last time I did that, they called that fat lying pig.” Aurora growled under her breath, glaring at the ground hard.

 _‘She already been to a shed here?’_ Donald and Douglas thought as they stared at her, their boilers trembling as they heard her growl. “We promised noot ta call Sir Topham Hatt.” They both said as they looked at her.

“I find that hard to believe.” Aurora huffed as she jumped off of Donald’s running plate. She hissed in pain as she fell to her knees after her leg buckled from landing on her foot.

“Are ye alright?” Douglas asked worriedly as he watched the girl slowly stand up, using Donald’s buffers as supports.

“Just come back to the sheds with us, Aurora.” Donald said softly, watching her struggle. “Yew wouldnei travel far with a leg like that.” 

“Donnie’s right.” Douglas agreed. “You can rest at our sheds ta get yer strength back.”

Aurora remained silent as she stared at the ground, arguing with her mind. She really didn’t want to go to another engine’s shed and risk having that human summoned. Yet, on the other hand, she knew that she would be discovered by humans from constantly resting her leg. Sighing to herself, she slowly used Donald’s buffers to help her climb onto his running plate. Usually, she wouldn’t have problems jumping onto a high platform, but the pain in her leg was strong. Slowly scooting herself close to Donald’s face, she slowly laid on her stomach like an actual cat, tucking her arms and legs under her. Donald and Douglas looked at her in amazement and sadness, never before seeing a human lay down like that but also from how slow she moved because of her leg. Looking at each other, they blew their whistles twice before puffing down the tracks towards their sheds in Arlesburgh. 

In Donald’s cab, Eli winced as Drake finished applying the bandages to the scratch marks on his face. “By Lady, that stings…”

“At least they aren’t deep.” Drake said as he put the bandages away. “I need to tell Sir Topham Hatt about the train and the girl.” He hummed as he pulled out his cellphone. 

“The girl is probably a runaway.” Eli said softly as he looked at his friend. “Someone probably reported her missing to the police.”

“Hopefully.” Drake said as he put his phone against his ear. “...Hello, Adam?” He hummed softly. “We...um, kind of have a situation we ran into while delivering the goods train to Arlesburgh that Sir Topham Hatt Should know…”


End file.
